1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device which displays a three-dimensional color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been a liquid crystal display device which displays a three-dimensional image. In the device, an image for the left eye is displayed every other row of pixels of a liquid crystal display panel, and an image for the right eye is displayed every remaining other row of pixels. The images for the right and left eyes are observed by the observer's right and left eyes via a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier. The lenticular lens distributes emitted light from one line of pixels and that from the other line of pixels of the liquid crystal display panel in the observer's right and left eye directions. The parallax barrier has a plurality of transmitting and interrupting portions which are alternately arranged in parallel with the pixel line of the liquid crystal display panel and formed in stripes. The above technic are described in for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 03-11889, 07-5455, and 10-268230.
Since the image for the left eye is displayed by the pixels every other row, and the image for the right eye is displayed by the pixels every remaining other row of the liquid crystal display panel in the liquid crystal display device for displaying the three-dimensional images, both the images have low resolution.
Additionally, in the conventional liquid crystal display device, lens portions of the lenticular lens having a lens pitch corresponding to the pixel pitch of the liquid crystal display panel, or transmitting portions of the parallax barrier having a transmitting portion pitch corresponding to the pixel pitch have to be disposed for the pixels of the respective lines of the liquid crystal display panel with a predetermined positional relationship and with good precision. Therefore, it has been difficult to manufacture the device.